


Kylux Drabble

by Marvelhead17



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Baby, Baby on board, Canon Gay Relationship, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Darth Daddy/Hux, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Darth Wannabee/Ginger Ninja, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Gay dads, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, May the tag be with you, Snape Jnr/Bill Weasley, baby adoption, gay ships are yay ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelhead17/pseuds/Marvelhead17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylux has a baby! Adventures of confused silly dorks trying to raise a baby together. </p><p>This is just nonsense that I hope will form into something good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Baby Comes Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cute_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_trash/gifts).



> No idea if I will continue this or not, let's just see how it goes. KYLUX.

Kylo and Hux had married in private and managed to escape The First Order, they lived in a very secluded area and they had their first child together. He had Hux and Kylo’s DNA because they got a bunch of aliens to make a baby for them, it was a long year but they finally got to take him home and they loved him very much, he had a few dark freckles sprinkled across his nose and on the top of his cheeks and black hair was already sprouting from his head.

          When they first got to see their toddler Kylo was a little uneasy but Hux took charge by carrying the sleepy little guy out of the building and held him on the journey back home. Hux had also taken into consideration the preparation of their son’s room, it had a crib that could hover wherever they wanted it to go, and the walls projected the galaxy that was forever changing. It was rather wonderful to stand and stare at for hours, the boy even had a mini ship that could hover about the room and allow him to play space explorer.

 

Kylo didn’t want to admit it but he was extremely nervous that a little child was going to be living with them, I mean he had the Force and he was powerful and had many skills, but what if the boy didn’t like him? He wanted to be a good father, like his own dad had been to him, he only hoped the child didn’t end up killing him like he had done. It was something he regretted the minute it had happened. Now his son would never get to meet his grandfather, and Hux’s parents had died a long time ago, but perhaps sometime he would invite his mother to see their son.

Their son had been asleep for the entire trip back home, there was only a moment or two where he made a sound, but Hux gently rubbed his back and he settled again. Hux looked at Kylo with his head tilted to the side, Kylo had widened his eyes and looked like a frightened animal when their son had made a sound, he knew that Kylo was afraid.

 

          Their ship landed safely onto the ground, the men walked out the ship and into their house, Hux took their son into his new room and placed him into his crib. Kylo stood at the doorframe and watched, Hux smiled and moved the little hair the boy had to the side so it wouldn’t be in his face, he turned to Kylo and summoned him. Kylo came and stood next to Hux, he wrapped his arm around his taller partner’s waist, Kylo smiled and kissed Hux on the forehead.

Hux looked up at Kylo, “I know you’re worried Kylo, you’re terrible at hiding emotions.”  
“How did I give it away?”  
“The terror in your eyes, the shakiness, the distance you’ve been keeping,” Hux shook his head, “I think I have to promote you to Captain Obvious,” Kylo chuckled.  
“Okay, I am worried. Could you blame me? Little Anakin could grow up to hate me,”  
“No he won’t,” Hux pecked Kylo on the lips, “Consider this: I hated you when we first met, now we’re married and have a child, even if he doesn’t like you from the start he will eventually,”  
“I guess so,” he sighed and stared Anakin.

“Come on, we’ve had a long day,” Hux tugged Kylo’s arm gently, he followed and they went to their bedroom and changed into their pyjamas. They climbed into bed and Kylo held Hux close like they usually did.  
“Goodnight Hux, sleep well,” he kissed Hux.  
“Goodnight Kylo,” he smiled and cuddled closer to Kylo and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Kylo jolted awake to the sound of a crying baby, it took a second for him to realise it was Anakin, he turned to see Hux fast asleep. He got up and walked to the baby room, Anakin was wailing loudly and his arms were flailing. _Great_ he thought. Kylo walked to the crib and held his hands up to distract him, repetitively shushing and hoping that Anakin would quiet down. Kylo started making goofy noises and pulling funny faces which made his son giggle, Kylo looked at the door for help but there was none, Anakin wailed even louder. Kylo backed up and looked around for anything that could make the baby stop. He turned to face the door again and yelled,

“Hux! Why is he crying?” this only made the boy cry louder, Kylo’s voice was quite scary when it was loud.  
“Kylo? What’s going on?” Hux walked into the room rubbing his eyes.  
“He- he was crying I wanted to calm him down, it didn’t work, well it did…” he rubbed the back of his head. Hux nodded and picked their son up and gently bounced him and cuddled him closer, Anakin stopped crying soon after.  
“Don’t worry little guy, your dads are here,” he walked closer to Kylo and Anakin looked at both of them, he smiled and reached out for Kylo. “See? He likes you already, why don’t you take him?”  
“Alright,” he took Anakin hesitantly and held him gently in both arms. “Hey kiddo,” he smiled, Hux grinned at him happily. Anakin smiled and reached out for Kylo’s hair, he got hold of some strands and tugged playfully.

          “You know Anakin there’s only two people in the entire galaxy I’d ever allow to touch my hair, luckily you are the second one,” he threw a look at Hux who only looked down on the floor from embarrassment.  
“That was one time Kylo and you know it,”  
“Sure it was Hux, sure it was,” Kylo smiled, he pulled Hux in for a hug and squeezed Anakin and Hux gently. “I love you both.”

 

Anakin giggled in delight. Hux kissed Kylo and Anakin squealed in joy, he then pulled a kissing face as best as he could, Kylo chuckled and gave him a quick kiss. Hux did the same. They decided it was best to stay up with little Anakin because he was very energetic and it was the first of many nights they would enjoy together as a family. Kylo guided Ani in his little spaceship using the Force, Hux stood aside and watched the two with loving eyes, Anakin was having tremendous fun. He loved his two dads already.


	2. Like Father Like Son

“KYLO!” Hux screamed in panic from Anakin’s room. Kylo rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed rather sleepily,  
“What is it Hux?” he walked to Anakin’s room, still in his pyjamas. Hux hit Kylo on the arm.  
“YOU COULD HAVE BEEN FASTER! ANI IS MISSING!” Hux’s eyes were wide with worry.  
“What do you mean he’s missing?” Kylo looked in Ani’s crib, his blankets were rumpled and his bottle was mysteriously lying next to the crib on the floor. He turned and looked around the room, he scratched his head, something was missing.

 

            Hux was having a major meltdown, his eyes were filling with tears and he was gripping his hair, looking ready to pull it out. Kylo noticed and hugged him tightly, kissing his head, stroking his back gently.  
“Calm down babe,” he said softly, “He’s probably somewhere in the house, nobody could’ve taken him.” Hux could only nod and squeezed Kylo tighter. Kylo frowned at the room again, then it hit him.

He let go of Hux and stood outside the room, he could hear hovering nearby and looked down the passageway, nothing to see. Hux stood near to Kylo with a puzzled face, Kylo cupped his hands over his mouth,  
“Captain Anakin! We need your help!” he smiled when he heard the hovering sound come nearer. Hux came closer and tried to peak over Kylo’s shoulder.

 

Little Anakin appeared in front of his fathers in his spaceship, he smiled brightly and looked at Kylo, he lifted his arms up. Kylo smiled and picked him up, he turned to Hux and handed Anakin to him.  
“Oh my maker! How-?” Hux pressed his head on Anakin’s in relief.  
“Simple, I realised Ani’s spaceship was missing from the room.”  
“Wait, how did he control it? You’ve been using the Force; I can’t control it…” the men looked at their son. Anakin giggled and grinned.

            “If what I’m thinking is right… Little Ani has the Force running through him,”  
“Wow, like father like son,”  
“Ah!” Anakin clapped eagerly, though of course he didn’t know why since he is a toddler.  
“Looks like I’ll get to train you Ani, soon you’ll be as cool as your dad,” Kylo rubbed Anakin’s head, “but not as cool as his other dad,” he smiled at Hux and kissed his cheek. Being the tallest in the family he easily hugged his husband and son in his arms in a bear hug.


	3. There’s a first time for everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry everyone that this chapter is incredibly short, I struggled to make details for it. 
> 
> Hopefully the next one will be longer. 
> 
> Feel free to make some suggestions, they are much appreciated.

“Hux get one of the droids over here! And come here as well you really need to see this!” Kylo yelled.  
“What is it Master Ren?” called the silver droid.  
“Where’s Hux?”  
“He’s just outside Master should I-”

                “I’m here, what’s happening Kylo?” said a breathless Hux.  
“Do you not see this? This is outstanding!”  
“What?” Hux looked down to see their son walking slowly and unsteadily towards him. “He’s walking? He’s walking, oh my Maker!” he grinned at Anakin. All those weeks and hours with Kylo teaching Anakin how to walk had paid off. Hux pushed a button on the droid and it began recording their son walking around.

He knelt down and reached out for Anakin, who just barely managed to fall into his dad’s arms, giggling in joy at his accomplishment and the cheering and clapping of his two fathers. Hux pulled Anakin in his arms and stood up, holding him against his hip.

 

“If I knew you were going to try and let him walk I would’ve been here a lot earlier,” Hux said looking at his partner.  
“Sorry, I knew you were going to be in the garden and I didn’t think he would actually do it today,” Kylo pouted softly, hugged Hux around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.  
“You’re forgiven. After all you did at least call me when he walked,” Hux smiled and kissed Kylo’s cheek.  
“I wonder what other new thing he’s going to do next.” Kylo smiled, Anakin giggled and put his hand on his dad’s nose.


	4. Happy Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a birthday celebration today woohoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to my girlfriend for her birthday today <3 I hope you enjoy it!

Bang!  


Kylo bolted upright in the bed. He rubbed his eyes groggily and looked around the bedroom, Hux was nowhere to be found, he edged himself to the end of the bed and climbed off with great effort.

Sssh.   


“What on earth are you up to Hux?” Kylo muttered, he wasn’t very happy to be up so early in the morning, a brooding overlord needs his sleep. He walked out the bedroom and slowly made his way down the passageway.  


“Anakin stop it! You’re making a mess!” Hux yelled angrily while little Ani giggled evilly.  Lately he loved being naughty and causing problems with appliances in the house. And since Hux was orderly their son picked on him the most.

“Hux?” Kylo stepped into the border of the kitchen, “What’s going on here? Is everything alright?”  
“Oh… Kylo… I didn’t mean to wake you! I was just- uh- just busy in the kitchen with breakfast that’s all,”  
“At this hour? How much food could you be making,” he looked around to see flour everywhere and Anakin sitting in his high chair, his blackish-red hair filled with patches of white powder and some red icing messed on his cheeks. “What are you even making? Breakfast doesn’t have icing…”  
“Well uh… you see…”  
“Birfday, birfday!” Anakin screamed loudly and clapped. Hux went red and picked something up from the counter behind all the pans.  
“Happy Birthday Kylo,” he brought forward a red and black birthday cake with Kylo written on with a big heart.

Kylo grinned, he took the cake and put it back down on the counter and turned to hug Hux tightly in his arms. His head buried deep into Hux’s neck.

“I love you Hux, thank you.”  
“No need to thank me Kylo, I love you too.” Hux squeezed Kylo tighter.  
“Wuv!” Anakin yelled and clapped happily. He wasn’t getting the hang of pronouncing words yet, but the fact that he was figuring out how to even say things made his dads proud. The men laughed.

Kylo let go of Hux and picked Ani up in his arms, went back to Hux and hugged them together.  
“We love you too Anakin,"


	5. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anakin…” Hux groaned and groggily rubbed his eyes. “Oh my maker it’s 4am, why are you up?”  
> “I want to open presents! I saw the sun was up so I thought I could be up too, I couldn’t sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas Special that you've all been waiting for!

There was a small thumping that made its way from the one end of the passageway into the men’s room. Hux rolled over in annoyance as a crawling little thing made its way across the blankets on the bed. Kylo only snorted softly before continuing his deep sleep.

“Dad! Dad wake up! Dad!” said a young boy’s voice, he shook his dad’s shoulders as hard as he could, though it was next to nothing.  
“Anakin…” Hux groaned and groggily rubbed his eyes. “Oh my maker it’s 4am, why are you up?”  
“I want to open presents! I saw the sun was up so I thought I could be up too, I couldn’t sleep.”  
“Well, since I’m awake now,” Hux sat up, leaned forward and grabbed Anakin and tickled him furiously, bringing him into a fit of giggles.

“What’s going on here?” a sleepy Kylo stretched and smiled.  
“Anakin wants to open his presents.”  
“Ani you know you can’t, your Aunt and Uncle aren’t here yet,” This made Anakin pout. “Aw come on don’t do that,” Hux sensed that Kylo would give in, so he quickly picked Anakin up and placed him off the bed.  
“Hey!”  
“Don’t ‘hey’ me mister, you know your father has a soft spot for that pout of yours,” Hux looked stern.  
“Fine,” he rolled his eyes. “When are Auntie Phasma and Uncle Mitaka coming?”  
Hux looked at the clock, “Well considering it’s only 4.15am now, still another 5 hours and 45 minutes buddy,” he chuckled.  
“That’s such a long time away! Why are they coming so late?” he crossed his arms and pouted yet again.  
“Why are you waking up so early?” Hux smiled and raised an eyebrow at his son in amusement.

* * *

Breakfast had been made with the help of Kylo and complaining of Anakin. As Anakin opened his mouth to spill out other one of his complaints the doorbell sounded and the droid informed them that the guests had arrived. Anakin ran to the front door in a hurried blur.  
The door swished open and voices could be heard. Hux and Kylo walked together holding hands and smiling. When they walked over to the front door they were happy to see that Phasma and Mitaka were hugging Anakin tightly in their arms. They stood up and grinned at each other.  
“Armitage!” Phasma hugged Hux around the neck. “It’s so good to see you again.” She grinned making the men smile.  
“Kylo, good to see you again,” Mitaka nodded unsure whether hugging the man would be crossing a boundary or not, their bags were at their feet, and Kylo returned the nod.

* * *

It was later in the evening and the night had gotten cold. The friends had talked for hours, trying to catch up on things, sitting together in the lounge on the couches. They each held a mug of hot chocolate and could see the snow falling outside.

Anakin was sprawled across the laps of his two fathers, gift wrapping torn to shreds surrounded him and a fluffy small toy resembling an ewok was held close to his chest, his eyes were closed in deep slumber and a string of drool was coming from his mouth.  
“It seems like you two are living quite the life out here,” said Mitaka, a hint of jealousy in his voice.  
“Well…” Hux started.  
“We’re the only humans on this planet,” Kylo stated bluntly.  
“What Kylo means is,” he said giving him a nudge, “Is that we would be very thankful to have you stay with us, if you’d like that is.”  
Phasma and Mitika only had to give each other a glance before saying in perfect unison, “Yes.”

Anakin woke up and rubbed his eyes in confusion at the sudden noises.  
“Wha-?” his yawn stopped the rest of his sentence.  
“Your Auntie and Uncle just agreed to stay with us.” Hux said with a smile.  
“YAY!” he jumped up and immediately ran to them and hugged them tightly.

Kylo’s eyes wetted at the site of their son’s happiness, he felt a soft hand squeeze his hand gently and realised Hux was sensing his emotions again, he had a weird way of knowing when Kylo’s mood was changing.

He smiled to himself. Everything was falling into place for the Ren Household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to publish this before Christmas last year and whelp, I guess now is as good as any time! I hope it wasn't too bad though...  
> This may or may not be the last update... any ideas will be greatly appreciated ^-^


End file.
